La Legge della Famiglia
by Jenn Jean Cullen
Summary: When the Swan's and the Cullen's first came to Canada from Italy they had a hand shake agreement. The agreement was that in four generations the Swan's and the Cullen's would join in a holy union, if they were to have children of the opposite sex. The children would marry thus joining the two families. Mobward &Mobella. I don't own anything
1. Prologue

Prologue:

In 1900, when the Swan's and the Cullen's first came to Canada from Italy they had a hand shake agreement. The agreement was that in four generations the Swan's and the Cullen's would join in a holy union, if they were to have children of the opposite sex. The children would marry thus joining the two families. And as luck would have it, the Cullen's first-born was a boy, Anthony Edward. And the Swan's third born was a girl, Isabella Marie.

Anthony Edward Cullen IV named after his father, who was named after his grandfather. The name went back 114 years. Each man called something else as not to confuse the other families in the same 'business'. The 'business' that they were in was a hard life to be in, they were one of the two top mob families in Canada. The Cullen's dealt with drugs and hits.

The Swan's otherwise dealt with weapons and hits as well. Their family was a little different you see they had men, actual Swan in the RCMP (Royal Canadian Mountie Police). So they could get away with anything they wanted to. Their youngest child, Isabella Marie Swan, was a quiet one. She didn't like that she was a Swan. She would prefer if she was a nameless wanderer. But she was born into a life she hated and from the time she was sixteen she knew she would have to leave her family and move to Toronto to marry a Cullen. Just thinking of it made her skin crawl.

* * *

**A/N**

**Thank you 71Star, for helping me with the idea and letting me bounce it off of you. So Readers, here is my new story…the one that hasn't let me sleep in about a month and a half. Let me know what you think.**

**~Jenn**


	2. Chapter 1

Anthony Edward's POV:

2002 (age 16)

I sat down in my father's office, waiting for him to get off the phone. He was talking in French to someone by the name of Swan. I was intrigued because I knew that our enemies and our alliance family lived in Montreal.

" D'accord M. Swan." I heard my father say. Then he hung up the phone and looked at me. I was getting nervous because of the look in his eyes.

"Sit, and listen." He said. So I sat in his leather guest chair I front of his desk, he had his elbows on the desk and had his fingers steepled together.

I waited for him to start talking; when he started I couldn't believe what he had to say.

"Edward, as you know the family business is passed down from one Anthony Edward to the next. The thing that you do not know is that in the early years here in Canada your great-great-great grandfather made a deal with our rivals yet our alliance."

I looked at him at he had just said, I opened my mouth to ask what this deal was, but he beat me to it. He raised his hand and continued. "The arrangement was, that in four generations, which you are part of the fourth, which the Cullen's, us and the Swan's would unite in a holy union, marriage. I just got off the phone with the head of the family, Charles Swan, and he said that his daughter is now fourteen and ready to know about her life. So we decided that when you turn twenty-eight that you and she will be married here in Toronto. So that means you have to abide by the family law. You do remember what it is right?" He told me. I knew he was looking for an answer.

"Yes. The family law states that you are loyal to the family and everyone who is associated with it. As well as you are with one women all your life if you take something on the side you will be killed by those closest to you." I told him verbatim.

"I'm glad you remember. And if you take anyone to your bed before your 28th birthday, it will be me putting a bullet through your skull. Got it?" I nodded my head not wanting to say a thing. He dismissed me, and I left and went back to playing my N64.

* * *

2014 (28)

Ever since that day in my father's office twelve years ago, I was scared even looking at a women because of the family law. But I soon got over that and knew how to bend the law to suit my needs. I mean a blow job or a hand job from some of the women we hired to deliver our product around, wanted to help out the future of the family, who was I to say no? My father thankfully never found out or I would be in the bottom of Lake Ontario.

My father called me back into his office a few weeks back to get me started on taking over the family as I was to be married within the year.  
I knew what we did and how we did it but it was more of the why we do what we do that had me stumped. I mean look we are the mob, so obviously we can be mean people but a lot of people benefit from our dealings. I don't mean the whores or the gang bangers we employ; I'm talking about those families who would never have enough money to put a fruit on the table, those families who pray that they never get sick and those families who we help out with their post-secondary education so they can make a difference in their community. Those are the people I mean.

I knocked on my father's door waiting to be welcomed in, but all I heard was my father yelling at the top of his lungs, "boy you better get in here quick before Anthony Edward I comes out of his grave just to put you in it!"

Oh fuck! I guess I spoke too soon.

* * *

Don't forget to review :)


	3. Chapter 2

Isabella Marie's POV:

2002 (14):

Daddy called me to the basement over the houses intercom. I was never allowed in the basement because that's where daddy had his office and where his employees worked. I don't really know what he does I just know I get all if the new things like; Dreamcast, Playsation 2. Also the news things in fashion, my friends at school always tell me that my shoes cost more than their family's car, but I don't think so.

I made my way down to the basement, I took the stairs, and I like to exercise. I walked into his office area and I saw a woman who I've never seen before sitting at a desk and behind her there was a closed-door.

"Oh Miss Swan, look how big you're getting!" She gushed, "I'll let your father know that your here."

"Ummm...okaay?" I said, "What's your name?"

"Oh you don't remember me but my name is, Mary. You can go in now Miss Swan."

"Thank you Mary." I went in. You know when you get that sinking feeling, that feeling where your heart races, your tummy is doing a long floor program for gymnastics. Ya that feeling, that's what I'm feeling now. "Daddy, why am I here?"

"Isabella, have a seat on the couch, I'll sit with you."

I went to the couch, sat down and my father followed. He took my hand and kissed the palm the placed the palm on my face. I did the same with his hand. This was our thing.

"Isabella I asked you down here today to tell you what we, the Swans, do. You see honey, we help lots of people with things that they need or want done. We also sell things for a profit. We are the Montreal mob. As you know..."

"WHAT! What do you mean we are the Montreal mob? Really, is that why I get all the nice things, my classmates practically run in the other direction, that if someone pushed me they pay me off and tell me not to tell you?" I was fuming.

"Yes sweetheart that's what I'm telling you." He said calmly.

"Well I'm not going to have any part of it, I'll make my own money and I will do just fine!" I started to get up and leave his office.

"Isabella, if you leave this office you will be killed!" He yelled. I instantly paled and turned around; I looked at him in his eyes and waited for him to continue. "You see Isabella; you would think it would be all that easy, buts it's not. There is a law that your great-great-great grandfather made with another family, it states 'that in four generations, which the son and the daughter of the Swan's and the Cullen's are to be married.' And you, Isabella, are the only daughter in this generation so you will be marrying the first-born son. You have no choice!"

With that I turned on my heel and ran out of his office in search for my oldest brother James, he was a cop with the RCMP (Royal Canadian Mounted Police) to see if he knew.

I found him walking inside the house. When he saw me he asked me what was wrong. All I could do was stutter through my tears. Then he did the unthinkable, he yelled for my father, I could no longer think of him as my daddy, no daddy's don't kill, daddy's don't lie. He is no longer my daddy he is now my father.

My father's came running and looked to James then me then back to James. He spoke two words as if these words had the cure for cancer, "she knows." Then he left my brother and I.

"You know too!" I yelled at James there was no way he was a Mountie for crying out loud!

"Yes Isabella I know, I've always known. Why do you think I went into law enforcement?"

I had to leave, but I was too young to die. I want to be a teacher; I want to be a positive role model. And how can I do this when everyone knows what the Swan's are?

* * *

2014 (26):

I sat in my class, waiting for my students to finish with their tests. I teach grade 10-12 history and English. I have six different classes and I love what I do. Here I am known as Miss Dwyer.

"Miss Dwyer, when the test is done can you come to the office there is a phone call for you." The secretary said on the overhead speaker.

What now? All I could think of was that I am truly happy what could my father want now. Then I remembered the conversation that we had twelve years ago, actually it was the last conversation I had with any of my family members, but I knew that I had my middle brother following me, making sure I don't step out of line.

I went to the office and answered the phone I didn't even need to ask who it was I already knew.

"It's time to come home." Was all he said. Oh goody, I'm going back to the 1800's when it was normal to have arranged marriages.

* * *

Please Review


	4. Chapter 3

AE POV:

"Ragazzo, è meglio avere in breve qui! Se pensi che tua madre ti salverà, lei no, lei è qui!" I heard my father yell. (Boy, you better get in here quick! If you think your mother will save you, she won't, she's in here!)

I knew I was fucked. I walked in and I saw my mother, father. Like I said before I'm fucked. My father points to the seat in front of his desk and I sit down I put my head down as if I'm a dog who just peed on the new carpet.

My mother stood up and walked behind me, I atomically flinched as she came behind me. She placed her hands on top of my shoulders and tugged me against the chair and held me there. I got scared my father that was going to take his gun out and kill me right then and there.

My father opened his mouth and room a deep breath in and pinched the bridge of his nose. That's where I get it from. Then he started speaking; "Edward do you remember about twelve years ago, you sat in that very chair telling me one of the family laws?"

I was about to answer when my mother spoke for me, "Carlisle of course he remembers...right Edward you wouldn't do any illicit premarital sexual acts, would you?"

Um...how can I still live if I answer this question, if I tell the truth I get killed and if I lie, which at this point of the game they would know I am lying, I get killed, but this time my mother would choke me then bring me back just for my father to shoot me point blank. _Great_.

"Anthony Edward, your mother asked you a fucking question!" My father roared.

"Well you see, the whores, that you employee, wanted to show their appreciation for all that you and mother do for them so they wanted to thank the family. And they did so by the…um...acts that they do for a living."

"Anthony Edward," my mother yelled in my ear, and squeezed my shoulders tighter. I winced. "Is your ass jealous of the shit your mouth is spewing?" She yelled even louder in my ear.

I just say down and shut up because I know if I say any more I know my mother would take my .38 S&W out of my shoulder holster and kill me.

My father started laughing, and I mean piss your pants laughing. My mother joined in, I was lost. I mean, are they not here to kill me because of what I did? To say I was confused would be an understatement.

"Edward your mother and have I known about this for years. Actually since Hot Mama, sorry love for my vulgarity blew you when you were seventeen. We just wanted to see what your reaction would be. The real reason your here today is, you need to go to Montreal and get your betrothed here to Toronto in, my love how long does he have again I can never remember," he looked to my mother for the answer.

"Four." Was all she said, I'm thinking four moths no problem. "Weeks." Oh fuck.

"Ah, yes thanks Esme. Four weeks. And that is also including your recovery time."

"Four mother-fucking weeks that's it! Wait recovery ti-"  
Before I got the sentence out my father shot me in the arm. "What the fuck?"

"Anthony Edward, watch your language your mother is present. And yes I did just shoot you, got breaking the family law, next time you think it's a good idea I'll have you mother shoot you in your balls! Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, father you do. Can I go see Doc at least so I can get the girl?"

My mother slapped me upside the head with my last question. "It might be wise to know the girls name!" She yelled.

"Fine what's her name?" I asked my mother.

"Her given name is Isabella Marie Swan." She smirked, so I now her name now. I'll look through the databases we have then I'll get her here with or without her cooperation.

* * *

**A/N**

**Just like most authors here I used Google Translate for my Italian, so if its incorrect blame Google.**

**I hope you liked the chapter let me know what you thought of it :)**


	5. Chapter 4

Isabella Marie POV:

It's time to come home, ha who the fuck does he think he is? Really ordering to come like a lap dog? He has another thing coming if he thinks he can order me around!

After I hung up the phone, almost breaking it, I went back to my office and texted my middle brother Jake; _'tell father dearest that I am not a fucking lap dog who comes when she's called!'_

I didn't wait for Jake's response, I went to the office, walked into the principal's office and gave him my prewritten resignation letter and walked back to my office. I loved working here and once I gave in and married the asshole I knew I would have to be the 'perfect mob wife'.

When I finished packing my few belongings that I kept here I walked out. Once I reached the main doors of work I saw Jake, perfect timing.

"So where do I have to go?" I sarcastically asked my middle brother.

He smirked at me and I knew where I was going...to the Big Smoke, Toronto.

Great!

"Jake I'm going to live a little and you're going to help me!"

"What would that be I.M?" I smiled at his nickname for me.

"I want to go to a bar, get piss drunk, have a little fun with a random guy...I think that's all for now."

"I will help you with the go to a bar and get drunk but I will not and cannot let you have 'fun' with a random dude." He told me.

"Well if you're not going to help me I can just run away, then what will father do?"

Jake's mouth was wide open and you could see the steam pouring out of his ears because of what I had told him.

"Fine, I'll take you around. But you will stick beside me. If you take off I will call father and he will send out the calvary. You got that right?"

"Thanks Jake! Let's go!" I gave him a hug and then we were off.

We went to my one bedroom apartment in Verdun, and packed up everything. Jake, spoke to my landlord about breaking my lease early. I have a feeling that he told the landlord our last name and walked out. Once we were finished we left and headed for Toronto.

I was excited and nervous at the same time purely because I was going against my father, which truthfully I have been doing for years. The one thing I never did was break any family laws. The only law I will not break will be sex before marriage, because I know I would be six feet under once my maiden hood was broken.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Big Shout out too 71Star, for prereading and tweaking :)**


	6. Chapter 5

**Thank you to 71Star** **for fixing all the things that needed fixing. :) you need to read her newest one: "What if the Storm Ends?"**

Anthony Edward POV:

Once I got Isabella's name, I left my father's office, I went to Doc's house. We had our doctor living on site. Just to be safe and as well to make sure no one talks. Once he stitched me up I was good to go. Thank god my father only grazed my arm, but it still hurt like a bitch.

Once I was cleared, I went to my brother's, Emmett, lair. He was the info guru. He could find anyone. Think of him like Professor Charles Xavier from X-Men, he was that good.

"Emmett, I need your skills for a few." I said as I walked in. I found his wife Rosalie, sitting on his lap, making-out. I banged my hand on the door so they would stop. I don't want to see the conception of my niece or nephew.

"What's up Edward? I take it your here to look for someone?"

I rolled my eyes, ya think? "Ya I need to find my '_girl_'."

Rosalie and Emmett burst out laughing, the Rosalie opened her big mouth, "well Edward, Em would love to help you but he was given orders by Carlisle that NO ONE could give you any information on her. The only thing he can tell you is that the last time anyone saw her she was in Lasalle, Québec."

* * *

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" I yelled, I pulled at my ever messy hair and left. I knew if I was to go talk to my father he would shorten the amount of time I had to find her. This is just great!

I've been on the road for five and a half hours, I've ran out of curse words about five hours ago. I have no patience left. I finally saw the bridge for Lasalle, I took the bridge to Main Street and followed my GPS to Daoust. When I got there I saw large houses. I drove up to the the only house with a eight foot fence around it and with guards posted outside.

"Nom s'il vous plaît monsieur?" (What's your name sir?)

"Mon nom est Edward Cullen. Je suis ici pour voir M. Swan de sa fille,

Isabella." (My name is Edward Cullen. I have to see Mr. Swan regarding his daughter, Isabella.)

"D'acord M. Cullen, vous pouvez entrer." (Okay Mr. Cullen, you may enter.(

"Merci."

I drove up to the drive and parked. I walked up to the front door, the door was opened by a beautiful older women, close to my mothers age. "Mr. Cullen I presume?"

"Yes ma'am. Please call me Edward. And you are?"

"I am Mrs. Swan and my husband is waiting for you in his office."

I followed her directions to his basement office and knocked on the door. I knocked on the office door I heard a gruff "come in". I walked in and saw a man, who I assume is Mr. Swan. He looked close in age to my

father, but his hair was more grey than my fathers pale blond hair, he also has more wrinkles then my father as well.

"Well Edward, you came here just in the nick of time. You see my middle son just called about my daughter. He told me that she wants to live a little. You see, she wants to try and be a little shall we say, rebellious?

So your job is to find her and to bring her back here unharmed, to have her examined by our family doctor before you can return with her to Toronto."

What? How am I supposed to do all this in four weeks?


	7. Chapter 6

**Thank you 71Star for doing your thing :) The Canadaian things are in an Author's note at the end of the chapter. HAPPY 147th BIRTHDAY CANADA!**

Isabella Marie POV:

I can't believe I'm actually going to live! I'm really excited, I was jumping up and down, like I did when I was nine years old and my father got me tickets to see the Spice Girls.

I saw Jake on the phone, I overheard him talking to Father; "yes, I will make sure that does not happen...yes sir I understand...yes I will...yes...YES FATHER I KNOW!"

I wanted to know what the conversation was about but I would never call my father asking him, because I know that Jake would never tell me no matter how much I begged.

"I.M you ready to get this done and over so you can go to Drake's hometown?" He laughed it was common knowledge that I didn't like Drake- he was still Jimmy Brooks from _Degrassi_.

"Very funny, no I don't want to get married to some mob bastard. I don't understand why you can't get married to one of the daughters?"

"Because, they had a son first so the law came into effect with him and not his sister- who is happily married to the Whitlock's out of Calgary."

"Humph! Let's get going, we should go to Centre-ville and get some poutine from The Main. Then we should get out of here!"

Jake rolled his eyes but did as a told him, it took about twenty minutes to get to The Main and we got our yummy poutine. It's a Québécois food. I mean do people who are from Ontario even know the Québécois foods I'm used to?

We went on to the road Jake took the wheel, because he thought I would drive to the airport and take a plane going anywhere just to get out of the wedding and honestly he was a little right.

We were driving for about an hour when I had to go to the bathroom. I let Jake know, he stopped at a rest stop and I did what I had to do, got some snacks and went to find Jake. The only thing was that I couldn't find Jake. I saw a prick leaning against my car smirking at me. I wanted to gouge his sinfully sexy eyes out or make out with him.

"Who the fuck, are you?" I yelled at the prick.

"I'm your new driver. The name's Tony."

"Sounds fake, where's my brother?"

"He took my car back to his place and gave me the keys to this junk."

He did not just call my Ford Focus junk! This was the first thing I bought after I started working as a teacher. I loved this car.

"You ready to go? I'm ready to leave this place I feel dirty just standing out in the parking lot. Let's get going, Nameless."

"The names not Nameless, it's Isabella."

"Okay let's go Bella!"

Great the prick, Tony, gives nicknames. I wonder how attached he is to his penis, because I'm more than willing to rip it from his body. This is going to be a long drive heading nowhere.

* * *

**Author's note:  
_Poutine_ is: a Canadian (Québécois) classic, it's French fries, cheese curds and gravy...it's super yummy. You can also use mozzarella cubes if you don't have access to curds.  
**

**_Degrassi_ is: it's a tv show from Canada. It's kind of like 90210. Drake, who is a rapper, was an actor first and he was Jimmy Brooks on the show. I'm not a big fan of Drake hence the reason why I put him in there. I don't like Justin Beber either but, he is from Stratford while Drake is from my area: Scarborough/Malvern. :) Sorry if I offended anyone for the comments made. Thank you all for reading. **

**Remember reviews=smiles :)**


	8. Chapter 7

Anthony Edward POV: 

**Hey readers, I hope everyone had a safe holiday yesterday :). I know I had an excellent birthday. Thank you to 71Star for reading and making sure everything is good. **

* * *

Fuck me, I'm so much fucking trouble. Isabella, is hot! I called Charles to see where they were he told me he had no idea her where abouts. So then I got the genius plan that I call Jake and ask him where they were headed. He had no idea he said they are driving to nowhere, well that's what Isabella had told him. So I told him to stop at rest stop for a while them I would meet him there then we would change drivers.

When I got there, they were just parking. I smiled to myself. I walked up to Jake and handed me my keys, and he gave me his.

"Listen here Cullen, I don't know you from the guy from across the parking lot, but I will tell you one thing. Isabella is my baby sister if she calls me crying for any reason other than giggle tears I will kill you and send you back to Toronto in little pieces! Vous comprenez?"

"Ya I understand! Shouldn't you be going?"

"Ya I'm going, don't forget don't tell her who you are or you will be catching her and not driving her. Oh and one more thing she hates, and I mean HATES nicknames. I have one for her and she likes it because I am her favourite sibling."

Okay, so give her a nickname, piss her off just so I can her down, kiss her while pinned and lastly get her back to Lasalle then we can get to Toronto. I like that plan.

* * *

I was leaning against her car. When I saw her walking towards the car with a frown on her face. I smirked at her and her full hands, she had some pop, water and snacks.

Then I heard her voice, I got a semi just from her cussing. "Who the fuck are you?"

"I'm your new driver. The name's Tony."

"Sounds fake, where's my brother?"

"He took my car back to his place and gave me the keys to this junk."

She gave me a death glare that made me hard. I knew my plan had to change slightly. I would need to kiss her before I pinned her.

"You ready to go? I'm ready to leave this place I feel dirty just standing out in the parking lot. Let's get going, Nameless."

"The names not Nameless, it's Isabella."

"Okay let's go Bella!"

"It's Isabella you jackass!"

"Whatever you say Bella." I chuckled and started the car. Once she was bucked up we left the rest stop. And started driving. I decided to bring her to Verdun to live. I know that there are some good clubs out there, not as good as Toronto but I know that Mr. Swan does not want his daughter leaving the province.

We were on the road for a half hour when Bella asked, "Tony, I need to go to the bathroom. You need to pull over."

I scoffed at her request. "Sorry no can do Bella, unless you want me to go into the stall with you then nope you will wait until we have stopped for the night and in a hotel where there are no windows for you to escape. I know what your thinking Jake already told me that you're running from your wedding. Tough luck eh?"

"Bastard!"

"Sorry to tell you sweetheart my parents were married before I was born."

"Just shut up and drive!"

She's feisty, I like that. I can't wait see what she does when she finds out I'm the guy she's running from. I know our life will never be dull. I smirked and she huffed, this is going to be so much fun.


	9. Chapter 8

Hey readers :) hope you like it! Thank you to 71Star for her pre reading and making sure everything makes sense :).

Isabella Marie POV:

I was going to kill him. I'm thinking I'll call my father up, ask him for the biggest gun he has and then I'll kill the prick bastard. I think that's a good idea.

What's with his nicknames? Really calling me Bella, I sound like that Disney princess who falls in love with the beast. I hate him, but good lord, did he have to be so hot?!

I had a brilliant idea, stop at a Tim Hortons and I can get out using the staff exit. But he saw threw it and said are stopping at a hotel for the night. Why can't he see I'm not going to get married to anyone that my father has a contract with, regardless if said contract was written by my great-great-great grandfather.

We drove until we got to a Holiday Inn, he parked then got all the bags and lead me into the lobby.

"Hello sir, welcome to Holiday Inn. How can I help you?" The young twit asked.

"I need the penthouse suite or if that's not available I need a room on the upper floors." Tony gave her a smirk.

"I'll see what I have Mr.-"

"Mason, Tony is fine."

"Tony, we do have the penthouse available. I need a credit card and a photo id."

He handed both to her. And she did her computer thing then gave him both cards. "Here are your two key cards."

"We only need one,we are newly weds and we won't be leaving each other's site." He told her.

"We are no-"

"Oh honey I know it doesn't feel like we are newly weds because we have loved each other for so long." He looked at me, he wrapped hid arm around my waist and pulled me tight and squeezed tightly to make me be quiet. Why does it feel like I'm in an alternate reality right now?

* * *

When we got to the room I wanted to scope out the possible exits in the room but Tony went right behind me and whispered in my ear, "don't try looking for an exit, we are thirty stories up. Unless you want to fall to your death then go ahead but I think you have more smarts than that."

"You fucking bastard! You really think you can hold me against my will? Really? Well you have another thing coming to you I don't know if Jake told you our last name- it's Swan. Yes my father is head of the mob here in Montreal everything he owns down to the hairs on your balls! So I would think twice before you threaten me!" With that I took my keys and I walked out of the room. I'll go home when I'm ready. And right now I'm not even close.

I took off heading toward Quebec City, I figured that my brother put a tracking device in my car for this very reason, well I hope they are ready for a wild goose chase. 'Cause that's what they are going to get!

I was driving for about forty five minutes when I saw someone tailing me. It was a black Porsche Cayenne. Nice car, I thought to myself. I decided to loose them I turned right, left, right. Then I made a quick u-turn before going the way I was originally going.

I drove for another half hour or so when I stopped at a no name motel, you the kind where in horror movies the killer is always there, ya I'm smart right. But it was a good price so I'm staying. I parked at the opposite end from where my room was, to put off Tony or my family.

I took my duffle from the trunk and locked my car. Went to my room showered and went to bed. I was asleep for 2 hours when I awoke to knocking and yelling at my door.

I got up quickly changed then I went out the back door and ran for it. I thought about running to my car but I didn't want anyone following me so I ran to the highway and started to hitch hike. Yes I know it's not the smartest thing I could do but when you're running from your father and one of his hired goons you'll do about anything to get away.

I was on the highway for about five minutes when a driver pulled to the side of the road. "Hey where are you going?" The women asked. She was a buxom blonde with blue eyes.

"I want to go to Quebec City."

"Hop in! The names Rosealie McCarty. I need to go get my husband from work , it's on the way."

"Thank you so my much." I smiled at the turn of events. I hope that the McCarty's are not the the type of couple who are free in everything. I shivered at the thought.

I hope it will all turn out.


	10. Chapter 9

As always, she makes my work make sense, thank you 71Star :)

* * *

Anthony Edward POV:

Holy shit! She's feisty, I like. I smiled as she stormed out. I knew I would need a bit of back up bit, I need to make a call.

First to Jake Swan, tell him I lost his sister. "You've reached Jake, leave a message. Bye." Awesome a fucking answering machine. Great.

"Hey Jake, it's Edward, Edward Cullen. So your sister left about ten minutes ago without me call me back when you get this. Thanks."

I sound like a fourteen year old boy. I debated calling my father or not. I knew I had to, it would be only after of time.

"Carlisle speaking."

"Hi father."

"How are you doing son? Have you found Isabella yet?"

"I'm okay. I found her but-"

"But what Edward, what did I tell you?"

"I have four weeks to get her and bring her back."

"That's right and how many weeks are left!"

"Three weeks sir. But listen it wasn't my fault, she just took the keys and ran off."

Then I heard my father laughing. I heard something fall. "Father you okay?"

"Yes I'm good. I just fell off my chair. You need to fix this before-"

"Ya I know."

"I don't think you do know Anthony! You don't have much time left. I suggest that you call your brother and see how fast he can get to you." He hung up, now I need to call Emmett. Great.

I was hoping to get his voice box, but of course luck was against me.

"Hey big bro! What can I do for you?"

"I need your services and your wife's brains." I said soulfully.

"I knew you couldn't get her without my help! Tell me what you need."

So I told him everything that happened and just like my father he bust a gut laughing. Then of course luck not on my side today, Rose walked in then I had to tell her what happened.

Great, just great. It seems like my life has turned into a sitcom.

"Okay, Edward, Emmett and I will take Carlisle's plane down there then I will rent a car. You need to call her father so we can track her. Got it?" Rose told me.

"Yeah I got it. I'll see you soon."

"Okay bye."

Just as I ended the call, Charles called me. Awesome!

"WHERE THE FUCK IS MY DAUGHTER!"

"Okay first things first Charlie, don't fucking yell at me and secondly, she's the one who booked it out of there. I need two things from you, tell me what tracking devices you have on or with her and don't go after her. Got it, sir?"

"Yes I got it! Don't ever use that lip on me again boy, and she has her car, cell, earrings. I expect you call myself or one of her brothers with updates."

So I emailed Emmett all the info about the bugs on Isabella, and I waited for him and Rose to get here.

* * *

I hope you all liked it :) remember reviews =smiles


	11. Chapter 10

**Isabella Marie's pov: **

Rosealie or Rose, as she asked me to call her and I were singing along to random '90's. We were belting out Christina, Britney, Spice Girls, S Club 7, BSB and N*SNYC. I was having fun. Yes me Isabella Marie Swan was having fun.

I wanted to ask her if we could stop off at a adult novelty store. But I didn't know how to. "Um, Rose..."

"Yes?"

"Before you get your husband can we got to adult store?" I could feel my face get redder.

"Do you mean a sex shop?" She had an evil grin on her face, now I'm worried.

"Yes..." Now I'm beyond worried.

"Okay we will go pick up my hubby then we will drop him off at a outdoor store, then we will have our fun!" Oh boy she too excited.

We drove for another five minutes or so, when we got to where Rose was picking up her husband. She stopped in front of this giant of a man, he opened the back door and leaned across the console and kissed her forehead. I was jealous because I know I will never have the same thing because of my bloody mob family.

"Hey babe! Who's she?" He asked with a flick of the head.

"Okay first off, I'm sitting right here, secondly did your mother ever teach you not to stare?" I asked him. "My name is Isabella."

Rose snickered then told him what was going to happen. Emmett just crossed his arms and looked like a petulant child. I snickered softly.

After driving for another fifteen minutes we got to the outdoor store, dropped Emmett off then went on our merry way.

We parked at what looked like an abandoned plaza and walked to a store that had the lights burnt out and looked as if it belonged to a horror film set. I looked around for the name of the store when I found out the name lets just say I was ready to run back to my fate.

Rose turned to me and asked me "Bella what does _'Grosses Bit, Grosses Seins, le Sexe Génial_' mean?"

"Why do you want to know? It's really embracing."

"Because I can't read French so I have no idea if this place has what we want."

"Fine it means_ 'Big cocks, Large Boobs, Awesome Sex'."_

"Perfect!" Rose walked in, when I wasn't moving she pulled me through the door. My eyes went to the first table- there was a video playing of a girl on a swing and a guy licking her...I was embarrassed I was going to turn around when Rose grabbed my arm and dragged me to a wall.

This wall was filled with plastic penis' I got scared. Why did I want to come in here again? We looked around what felt like hours but when I looked at the time we were in the store for not even ten minutes.

After trying to flee Rosealie had a shopping buggy with her filled to the brim of what, I have no clue and quite honestly I didn't want to know. "Hey Bella, I have a few things here for you." I looked at her terrified, "oh Bella, it's not that bad, I have two vibrators here for you- one that's battery operated and one that's more powerful that is A/C adapted only. I also have a '_Hubert HorseCock' _here for you too. And I have some lingerie for you to try on. No worries I'm getting everything for you. Go to the fitting room I'll be there in two minutes."

Good lord why did I flag down a ride again, more importantly, why didn't I wait for a trucker to come by and pick me up, I'll never know. I took my pile of lingerie and walked to the fitting rooms.

After fifteen minutes in the fitting rooms, I found one bra that made my boobs look good. When Rose saw what I chose she had a huge smile on her face, "I knew that would look good on you. But no panties?"

"No you can't classify crotchless panties, as panties!"

She looked at me and shook her and laughed, "you must be a virgin if your saying that, just wait until you find him then you'll know what I'm talking about. I'm getting for you!"

We walked up to the cash, Rose took everything from my hands and placed it on the counter and paid for everything.

"Where to next Isabella?"

I had no idea, "we continue our journey?"

"Sounds good!"

* * *

**A/N:**

**I'm sorry for the delay in the chapter, I had major writers block.**

**Thank you everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favouriting, and putting my story to your alert lists. Thanks!**

**Hubert Horsecock is from a series called Stephanie Plum written by Janet Evanovich, it's a laugh out loud series...don't let the movie, One For The Money scare you!**


End file.
